Song of storm and fire
by Iskra revoir
Summary: LotR AU. When Naruto is five years old, he asks the old man why he doesn't have a father. When Hinata is five years old, she cuts her hair...he looks at his star instead of meeting the eyes that would deny his existence, and he smiles. For Naruhina month prompt 9. Drabble series


**A wee tiny little bit late in my time zone and I couldn't finish it like I wanted, but I decided to post it anyway and make this into a serie of drabbles instead of a long one shot, so I hope you enjoy. I certainly did. One does not simply let go a NH Lord of the Rings AU (yes, pun totally intended my dear Boromir). This is my very first Naruto fic so I really hope you like it guys.**

* * *

When Naruto is five years old, he asks the old man why he doesn't have a father or a mother like the rest of the kids at the village do. The old man doesn't give him a straight answer as he half expected him to, he just talks about the burden of responsibilities and sacrifices born out of love and tells him that if he wants to feel near his father, to just look up at the brightest star. So he does. And from that day on, every time in which he would seek out a father's comfort or a mother's love he looks up at the pale golden light of the brightest star, so bright he can almost see an echo of it besides the morning sun, and he draws strength and light from it and the will to never give up, for even the darkest nights that veil the glowing of every other heavenly light can't defeat the brightness of _his_ star and he won't be defeated either.

But he can't muster up the courage to ask the old man about the hateful eyes and angry whispers of "dragon boy" who seem to follow him wherever he goes, so he looks at his star instead of meeting the eyes that would deny his existence, and he smiles.

* * *

When Hinata is five years old, she cuts her hair. It makes pretty much everybody in Imladris balk and stare and make scathing remarks about how it is disgraceful and maybe even a mark of shame for who has heard of an elf-maiden and one of noble blood none the less with short hair? However, there's nothing specifically against it but the fact it has not be done before and her father just stares at her with the same blank eyes and stony face that have become the only expression she ever sees in him since her mother left and then he goes back to ignoring her existence so she keeps her hair short and goes back to training until her hands bleed.

That is the year she loses her mother after an orc attack at the Redhorn Pass, fresh from a lovely visit to her godmother in Lorien to introduce her new baby sister. Her mother hands Hanabi to her and tells her to run and hide as she stays behind fighting the vile creatures but one of them catches her by the long luscious locks trailing behind her little running body and she is dragged kicking and screaming, her baby sister clutched tightly in her arms, until her mother manages to save them but not before receiving the poisonous wound that will take her away from the Middle Earth forever.

For even if the poison doesn't kill her mother at once, it eats her spirit away until she is beyond help by any medicine know to the Eldar and she must part to the Undying Lands, to find healing at the hands of the Valar. Not one of her kin can come with her, for the Lord of Imladris has foreseen that their blood will be needed in the Middle Earth before the end to defeat the darkness that will rise once again even if he can't see what role they will come to play.

But Hinata only knows that her mother is gone and her father's heart has turned to cold stone and is all because she was too weak to do what was asked of her. So she trains herself in close combat and learns to heal by making salves to soothe her aching muscles and vows that she won't let her hair grow long again until she can grow strong and defend herself.

* * *

**For those familiar with the LotR universe beyond the movies yes, I was kinda making a connection between Minato and Earendil, just a little love letter to hardcore fans. Imladris is most commonly known as Rivendell**. **Reviews might inspire me to write faster.**  
**Elen sila lúmenn' omentielvo**!


End file.
